ғelιz año nυevo
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Endou tiene una sorpresa preparada para Kazemaru, para recibir muy bien el 2011. "¿Feliz año nuevo?" - "Feliz año nuevo, Endou" *Endou x Kazemaru*


Si no puse fic de navidad, por lo menos pondré del año nuevo x3

Aquí con un fic de mi pareja favo~ (Junto con Goenji x Kazemaru xD)

Espero les gusté~ Enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Obviamente, I-E no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, aparecería un perrito llamado Romano y su dueña acosando a los personajes, invitándoles/obligandoles a hacer Yaoi~ y a asesinar a Fuyuka y Aki~_

_

* * *

_

**Feliz Año Nuevo.**

**(Endou Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

Se despertó como de costumbre algo tarde, últimamente se estaba desvelando demasiado… ¿y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Eran vacaciones y debían de aprovecharse lo más que se puedan! Se levanto, frotándose los ojos tratando de despabilarse por completo, aunque por esa acción no se fijo por donde iba, resbalando con un balón de soccer que estaba allí, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, el golpe despertó a su compañero de cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa Kazemaru? – Preguntó la otra persona frotando sus ojos.

- ¡¿"Qué?"! ¡Que dejaste ese balón en la pasada y no más bese el piso! – Contesto iracundo el peli-azul despegando la cara del piso.

- C-Calma…

- Endou, te he dicho millones de veces que no dejes balones en la pasada. – Sobando su frente, la cual estaba roja. – Duele, duele, duele… - Lloriqueaba el oji-avellana pero ya estaba acostumbrado, apenas ayer cayó de esa misma forma, golpeando su nariz y el día anterior a ese, se tropezó de igual manera cayendo hacía atrás, sobre su trasero.

- Lo siento mucho Kazemaru. – Se disculpo el castaño con una gotita en su sien.

Como si no fuera poco, en el desayuno sucedió que los dos chicos se quedaron sin comida, pues Kabeyama entró a escondidas en la noche, comiéndose todo lo que estaba a su paso, dejando a todo Inazuma Japan sin una sola ración de comida. Kazemaru, junto con Fubuki y Tachimukai trataban de consolar a un pobre Midorikawa, el cual lloraba el que no hubiera comida.

- ¡Moriré de hambre o peor aún, adelgazaré! – Histérico, todos cayeron al suelo, Ichirouta no lo soporto más y con un diario enrollado, le dio un golpe al peli-verde.

- No te vas a morir, exagerado. – Aclaraba Kazemaru.

- ¡No, peor! – Kazemaru lo ve intrigado. - ¡Quedaré igual que tú! – Lloraba el oji-negro, Kazemaru empezó a ser detenido por los otros menores pues quería asesinar al de la piel tostada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? – A todos los demás les caía una gotita.

- K-Kaze-Chan… Cálmate… - Trataba de calmarlo Fubuki.

Gracias a que no había comida y que Midorikawa no dejaba de llorar, las chicas mandaron a Kazemaru y Endou a comprar mucha más comida; los dos no replicaron y fueron a la ciudad, caminaban tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro, bajo unas miradas variadas (a las cuales no ponían tanta atención por admirar cuanta gente había en la calle)

- Hay mucha gente hoy… - Decía Endou.

- Claro, hoy es 31 de Diciembre. – Le explico Kazemaru.

- ¡Verdad! lo había olvidado por completo. – Con una gota.

- Como siempre Endou. – Dijo Kazemaru con humor. Llegaron a la tienda, en donde le dieron la lista de compras a un señor el cual asintió y fue a buscar todas las cosas. Una señora se acerco a los dos jóvenes.

- Disculpen. – Los dos le ponen atención. – Ustedes hacen una linda pareja. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, el par de chicos se sonrojo a los más.

- ¿Q-Qué dijo? – Preguntó Endou, convenciéndose de que fue su imaginación o escucho mal.

- Que hacen una linda pareja. – Repitió la señora, Kazemaru suspiro cansado.

- Verá, yo NO soy una CHICA, SOY un CHICO. – Ichirouta no sabía cuantas veces le había dicho esas palabras a alguien.

- Lo sé, por eso digo que se ven bien juntos. – Fue lo último que dijo la señora para marcharse, dejando a los dos boquiabiertos y sonrojados, los cuales solo cruzaron miradas y en el mismo segundo las separaron al lado contrario.

- No hablaremos de esto, ¿si? – Dijo Kazemaru con nerviosismo.

- E-Está bien. – Siguió Endou.

Luego de eso, regreso el señor con todos los pedidos de los chicos, estos salieron de allí, siguiendo el camino por donde vinieron, aunque no sin antes pasarse por una buena paleta helada.

- Solo unos minutos, ¿si? – Rogaba Endou como un niño pequeño.

- No Endou. Tenemos que llegar antes de que Midorikawa se trague a la primera persona que vea pasar.

- Hm… - Se le ocurre una idea. – Por favor… Kaze-Chan~ - Endou puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado, Ichirouta no pudo evitar casi desangrarse a lo que simplemente se rindió.

- Está bien Endou. Pero rápido. – Caminando en dirección al paletero junto al castaño.

- ¡Claro! – Gritó Mamoru feliz.

Sin más remedio, compraron unas paletas, Mamoru de chocolate mientras que Ichirouta de vainilla; para disfrutar mejor de las paletas, los dos se sentaron en unas bancas bajo un árbol que daba muchísima sombra. Endou comía el helado como si no hubiese un mañana, acabándolo primero que el peli-azul, fue ahí cuando empezó a fijarse muy bien en los movimientos del ex –velocista. Esté lamía la paleta de manera despreocupada, de arriba hacía abajo y viceversa. Fue cuando el Capitán no pudo evitar que muchas imágenes pervertidas y mal pensables vinieran a su ahora corrompida mente. Giró su vista lo más rápido que pudo, para poder evitar seguir viendo esa morbosa imagen del peli-azul lamiendo la… paleta. Cuando Kazemaru terminó de comer, se asusto de ver al Capitán sangrando de su nariz.

- ¿En serio estás bien? – Volvía a preguntar por doceava vez.

- Que si Kazemaru, no te preocupes. – Le calmó. - _¿Ves Endou? ¡Estos es lo que te pasa cuando mal piensas de una paleta que involucra a tu mejor amigo! ¿O es al revés? _

Volvieron al campamento, salvado a Ryuuji del colapso por no tener nada que comer.

- ¡Chicos! – Entró una muy eufórica Haruna, todos se centraron en ella. – Como hoy es el último día del 2010. – A todos los envuelve un aura depresiva, ese no había sido su mejor año. - ¡Lo despediremos y le daremos la bienvenida al 2011 con una fiesta! – Todos estaban de acuerdo con esa propuesta.

Había llegado la noche, todos estaban quemando distintos fuegos artificiales, esperando que de pronto se diesen por fin las 12:00 para hacía recibir al 2011 y dejar atrás al 2010. Kazemaru tan solo veía divertido como sus amigos estaban haciendo chistes de distintas formas, que Midorikawa casi quema a Tachimukai, que Fubuki casi tira toda una caja de morteros al fuego, casi incendian el campamento, etc. Faltaban 1 minuto para que el reloj tocará las 00:00 horas, Endou se acerco a Kazemaru y se lo llevo a un lugar un poco apartado.

- ¿Qué pasa Endou? – Preguntó el peli-azul un poco confundido.

- Esto… Kazemaru…

- ¡5 – 4 – 3…! – Contaban todos.

- ¡Yo! – Endou hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomando al número 2 de los hombros, acercándolo a el uniendo sus labios.

- ¡0! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – Se escucho el bullicio feliz de todos los demás, Endou se separo del contacto con el peli-azul.

- Lo siento mucho.

- … - Aún permanecía en shock.

- Esto… ¿Feliz año nuevo? – Preguntó Endou con una gotita, Kazemaru bajo su mirada empezando a temblar levemente, levantando su mano. - ¡No me pegues! – Endou se puso en posición defensiva, pero lo que llego fue una mano a su mejilla.

- Feliz año nuevo, Endou. – Sonrío el oji-avellana, uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los del castaño.

Y millones de fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el basto e inmenso cielo. Ese, definitivamente, sería un prospero nuevo año.

* * *

Me esmeré mucho, tengan me piedad si no quedo bien TTwTT

Por cierto, les deseo a TODO MUNDO un muy Feliz 2011, lleno de prosperidad~~

Sayonara~


End file.
